Letters
by Euphoric-Minakay
Summary: Kera misses her old friend Yuushi, so she decides to write to him. After many letters she decides to make a bold move even if they are far away. YuushiXOC. The better and improved version.


**My first one-shot with an OC on FF! Yay! I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I do own Kera.**

**I had to delete this story last time because the format didn't show up correctly and there were too many mistakes. Please enjoy the better version.**

* * *

How my fear would grow. Was I to afraid too face you, or was my selfishness intact. You were special to me, always, but…you knew we would eventually fade.

A lost sentence can only be rewritten in the form of a letter.

* * *

_Dear Yuushi,_

_I haven't seen you in a long time, how have you been? My mother tells me you've started tennis and gotten into Hyoutei. I would expect something like that from you, you always were eager to do your best. As for me, I've been living in London, England; it's very beautiful here and I'd like you to come visit sometime. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kera_

A few days later, Yuushi received the letter and smiled to himself, he hadn't seen Kera in a long time. They had met when their fathers were negotiating business, Kera was pretending to listen and Yuushi had taken much interest in the conversation.

--

When tennis practice was over, and he had done everything else he needed, Yuushi grabbed his pen and sat at his desk.

_Dear Kera,_

_It's nice to hear from you again. Yes, I have taken up tennis and attend Hyoutei , you were right about that all. I would love to come visit you, but my captain has me booked all summer, it would be best if you came here. Have you changed since I last saw you?_

He put the letter in an envelope and sent it straight to London, where Kera was to receive it in 2 or 3 days.

--

The grin on her face spread as she hurriedly opened the envelope and read what was inside. The sharpened pencil next to her was soon to become dull again after she finished writing back.

_Dear Yuushi,_

_That's a great idea! But you must give my parents time to think about this. It's not everyday a teenager like me can roam around different countries by herself. _

_As for changing, I have done that a lot. I shortened my hair but grew out my bangs (but pushed them out of the way to reveal my forehead). I have fallen in love with British fashion and choose to wear the punk styles and anything that looks like a school uniform; also…I have almost become an addict to tea. Have you changed?_

Kera sighed happily and ran to the mail room where she shipped her letter.

As Yuushi read the letter he began to think of Kera as to how she described herself. He could see her in a long sleeved shirt with a short sleeved shirt over it. A tie would be around her neck, and she would have a skirt on; a trendy one; one with scuffs and matching patterns, and leggings underneath. But with that thought came another; her legs. Oh what a pervert he was…, but that was alright with him.

_Kera,_

_You sound very pretty, a little wild too, as for me; I've become a sap for romance movies. There's just something about them, maybe it's the fact that I would want a love story similar to the ones in the movie. My hair has grown from last time and I choose to wear glasses, even though I don't need them. _

Yuushi tapped his pen and began to think of anything else to add, but so far, nothing. So he decided to stop their and send the note off.

--

When Kera got the message she almost laughed. Yuushi sounded so weird, but not the bad way weird. That's when it hit her; maybe she was falling for him.

She shook her head, but it was possible, Kera could picture herself with him, but a thought arose that made her frown. _He's all the way in Japan…_

* * *

About 2 weeks later she finally decided to write to him again, after much thought.

_Yuushi,_

_I'm sorry to have kept you waiting; I've been doing much thinking about so many items of interest that suddenly you popped into mind. That's right, I've been thinking about you. How could I not? You're so charming and-_

Kera stopped writing and crumbled up the paper. "No, that won't do." She said and too a sip of her tea. "I have a better way…, I know I do." Kera picked up her pencil again and began to write.

_Yuushi,_

_Very sorry it took me so long to respond, many things have come up, you see. In this letter I've included a small picture of myself, a small gift to you for now; I hope to be seeing you soon._

Kera smiled to herself and nodded. "This will do." She said and began inserting the picture into the envelope.

* * *

When Yuushi finally received the letter he was slightly confused. "Kera, what do you mean by, 'hoping to see you soon…'" He questioned aloud. Yuushi then viewed the small picture that Kera had included and smiled lightly.

_Kera,_

_Your picture is beautiful, if only I was to see you in person again. I was slightly confused when you said that you were hoping to see me soon, but none the less, I'm glad you got the chance to write me back._

* * *

He got no reply in the next few days and he then sighed to himself. The many cars that were waiting in front of the red light finally began to move when it turned green. Yuushi looked across the street curiously as something caught his eye. The image made him slightly gasp as he saw Kera standing on the other side smiling warmly at him.

"K-Kera-chan?" He asked himself. When the light showed red, and he saw that it was safe to walk, Yuushi quickly made his way over to the smiling Kera. "Kera, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in England?" Yuushi wondered aloud.

"Of course, but mum saw our letters and she wanted me to see you, so here I am. I won't be staying long though. In one month I'm going back to England because for now we're staying at a hotel Uptown." She smiled.

He looked at her lovingly and hugged her tightly. Kera did the same and sighed. "Is this like those love stories in those romance movies you watch?' She asked. "No, because this one is better and real." Yuushi replied.

Words can be very powerful things when used in a sentence. A perfect example is Yuushi and Kera's letters, because if Kera hadn't made the first move and Yuushi said all those wonderful things and Kera had done that one bold stunt, then this would've never happened.

They are right. The Pen is Mightier Than the Sword.


End file.
